Hate It or Love It
by ingome
Summary: Sakura hates Naruto, Naruto hates Sasuke, and Sasuke hates ramen. But Sakura loves Sasuke, Sasuke loves Naruto, and Naruto loves... ramen? How did this happen?
1. I Hate Naruto

**Ingome**: Yay! Another story by me! I was going to post three chapters but I have to go shopping soon so no time for that. So straight to the story I guess.

**Disclaimer**: I tried to fight Kishimoto for the Naruto characters but I guess Lee was based off of Kishimoto himself.

I Hate Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

I

Sakura Haruno

Hate

Naruto Uzumaki

Why you ask? It's because he has all of Sasuke's attention and does nothing but yell and eat ramen. Why can't Sasuke choose me, I mean I'm a girl. A GIRL! What can be better than that?!

Sasuke said that his ambition was to kill Itachi and revive his clan. I don't know about the Itachi part, but I can help him revive his clan. GIRLS can have babies not GUYS! DUH! But noooooo! He had to like Naruto, who is a guy!

And Naruto doesn't even know Sasuke likes him. Come on! How dense can he get? But then again, this is Naruto. But one day, Sasuke-kun shall come to the light and he will finally see that I, Sakura Haruno, am the one who is destined to be with him. SHANNAROU!

* * *

Ingome: So how was that? Yeah I know it's short but there will be more chapters. The next chapter will be about Naruto's feelings on Sasuke. Naruto's going to be so pissed because Sasuke got rid of all the ramen. Please review for the sake of Naruto's ramen. Also tell me who do you want to be paired. It really doesn't matter if It's boy x girl, girl x girl, or boy x boy. Ja ne! 


	2. I Hate Sasuke

**Ingome**: Yay! It's chapter two. I really don't feel like talking so…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters no matter how much I beg Kishimoto.

* * *

I

Naruto Uzumaki

Hate

Sasuke Uchiha

Why? Because he's a cold-hearted bastard that hates ramen. RAMEN! I mean come on, what's there to hate about ramen. It's delicious and comes in many different flavors. Well Sasuke-teme decided that since he hated ramen so much, he had to destroy all of it that he could find.

Imagine waking up at 3 in the morning seeing your teammate in your house trying to destroy all the ramen he could find. And noooooooo! He didn't stop there. He went to all the stores and even Ichiraku's and got rid of all there ramen there.

Even worse, he kidnapped me for 3 days and wouldn't let me leave his room for nothing! Finally Kakashi-sensei came and rescued me saying he was wondering where I was, but I think Iruka-sensei made him come and get me. What I want to know is if they knew where I was, why didn't they come and get me sooner?!

And then teme didn't even apologize. Sasuke's starting to act weird lately. Sakura-chan too. I wonder why?

**

* * *

**: See, he's mad because the ramen's gone. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. I Hate Ramen

**Ingome**: Chapter 3 of Hate It or Love It. Sorry for not updating quicker, but I was at my grandma's house yesterday (Saturday) and I went to the movies today to see I Know Who Killed Me (Sunday). So no longer will you wait although my mom says that when school starts I have to get off her laptop so I'll just be writing on the other computer.

**Disclaimer**: I dreamed to own the Naruto characters, but not all dreams come true.

* * *

I

Sasuke Uchiha

Hate

Ramen

Uchihas don't hate they loathe, but I hate ramen. How can anyone eat something so abhorrent? How can they stand the ghastly stench that it gives off? More prominently, how can Naruto stand eating it 24/7. Maybe the only reason I detest ramen because it hold my dobe's interest more than me. I wouldn't call it jealously, more like envy. That's why I did what I did.

It wasn't simple trying to find all the ramen in Konoha. In fact, it was very exigent. I myself did not know there were so many places with ramen. Naruto himself had half of Konoha's ramen in his cabinets.

Sometimes I wonder how Naruto became a shinobi. Once inside of his 'lovely' apartment I proceeded to prowl out the kitchen. I somehow managed to avoid the nonsense on the floor leading from the kitchen to his room. It amazes me that Naruto didn't arouse yet due to the excessive noise that my footsteps were making due to the amount of trash that occupied the floor.

Once inside the kitchen I went straight toward the cabinet to finish the mission. I got through two packs of ramen before Naruto came walking through the kitchen door looking for his beloved ramen. When he saw me with his ramen, he was immediately on the attack. I knew that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park trying to defend myself and destroy the ramen so I did what I could. I kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki.

Actually, I was very cheerful that I kidnapped him. Now I could have him for myself with no one to bother us. Well at least that's what I thought until Kakashi showed up on my doorstep asking for Naruto. How the hell did he know that Naruto was here?! I probably didn't clear my prints when I was at Naruto's house. So basically Kakashi stole Naruto from me. Now I have to find out how to lure Naruto in my grasps once again.

**

* * *

Ingome**: Lookie! It's longer than the other ones. Anyways thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. Well I went to the movies today to see "I Know Who Killed Me" and that movie was really great. A little to much nudity for me I mean I'm only 14(although I have seen more things than THAT!). 

Anyways there was this part when the man was about to stab her and my cell phone started to ring. I was so embarrassed because my cell phone was on vibrate and when it rung it scared the hell out of me. I jumped and my nachos almost fell out of my lap. And I happened to jump too late so the people thought I was crazy and my cousin was just laughing at me. I shall never turn my cell phone own in the movies ever again.


	4. The Drama of Team 7

**Ingome**: Whew! I didn't know high school is this hard. I barely survived the first couple of weeks. Thanks for the advice about school though because that helped a lot. Oh yeah, **gothkid123 **I did exactly what you said today. I actually finished writing the chapter only because we're on modified block and because I wasn't listening to my teacher. It's a good thing that I'm good I history.

Anyways this chapter is longer than the other ones. It's like three in one. I'll try not to let my school work interfere with my story. Oh yeah, my mom had let me drive home and I almost hit a car. Come on I have 2 years to practice, I'm only 14. By the way, have you tried reading my profile? If you haven't do it and tell me what you think of it. Please review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wished I could own Naruto, but I also I wished I had a boyfriend, but it never happened. Maybe someone on here could send me a message asking me to be their girlfriend. (Then again that's not going to happen.)

The Drama of Team 7

* * *

-Sasuke 

It doesn't take a strategist to figure out why I don't like Sakura. It's because Naruto tries to give away his love to her, but she rejects it like its torn paper. Forget everything I said about Uchihas not hating. I'd rather shove ramen up my ass than stand next to juicy fruit hair. Soon Sakura will be wishing for a quick death when I'm done with her. She freakin' went on a DATE with MY Naruto! Oh, blood will be spilled today. This reminds me, I have to give Naruto a survey about some things, if you know what I mean. (A.N: Lookie it rhymed!)

* * *

-Naruto 

You will never believe what Sasuke-teme did today. Well, first he started off by sneaking into my house and making me breakfast. Not only did he _cook_ me breakfast, he even _fed_ it to me! After that he took me to see a very funny movie. It was about these guys who went on a trip to search for treasure that some famous guy in history stole and was never found. (1) It was so funny that I laughed throughout the whole movie.

So later we went for a walk in the park which was so cool because there were pretty leaves everywhere. After awhile it got sort of awkward so we went to Ichiraku's for ramen. Sasuke didn't eat his so he let me have it. Anyways the reason this was the best day ever is because of what Sakura did. She said that she would go on a DATE with me! Isn't that great?! I can't wait!

* * *

-Sakura 

You will never guess what I did! I actually went on a DATE with Naruto! _Naruto_! But really I wouldn't do something that extreme unless I had something major to do. I mean who would date Naruto? (**Sasuke**: I would!-**Ingome**: Shh!)

The real reason I'm dating Naruto is just to get closer to Sasuke-kun. Isn't that brilliant! I can imagine it now. Naruto-baka goes on a long mission and left me behind "_worrying_" about him and that's when Sasuke-kun comes along and comforts me and that's when he confesses his undying love for me. When Naruto comes back, I'll break up with him and Sasuke-kun will propose to me and we'll have lots of children. I'm so excited. I can't wait! **SHANNAROU**!

* * *

**Ingome**: So that's chapter 4. I guess you could say it's long compared woth the other chapters. I was going to type the rest of the chapter, but I was watching Snakes on a Plane more than typing this chapter so this is how far I got. Tell me what you think. So far the pairing is SasuNaru.

(1): The movie is Without A Paddle, i love that movie.

Please tell me any other pairings you want so I can get them in the story before its too late. And I decided to start a new story but I don't know what it's going to be about. Maybe you could give me some ideas. Also please give me more tips I should know about high school. Still wishing for that boyfriend! Lol! Have to go watch the movie now, bye!


	5. Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

**Ingome**: Technically I'm still sick but since I'm at home by myself bored as hell I guess I could type the chapter. So here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I most definitely cannot get sued right now seeing how someone is suing me in real life for reasons unknown to me. I mean come on why would you sue a 14 year old?

* * *

Chapter 6: Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

* * *

'_Hurry Iruka, hurry!'_ he thought to himself. _'Gotta find him!'_

I bet you're wondering who the dolphin man is trying to find. Well, this all goes back to the conversation he overheard between Sakura and Ino.

**Flashback**

Iruka went to the store to pick up some supplies for Naruto. There he was walking down the canned food aisle when he heard something disturbing.

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.

"Shh! Not so loud. But yeah, Naruto." Sakura wished that Ino wasn't so loud, someone might hear them.

"I can't believe you're going out with Naruto! Why?" Ino said furiously.

Sakura sighed. "Listen carefully because I'm only going to say it once. I'm only going out with Naruto just to get closer to Sasuke-kun."

"Really? Oh, I thought you really going out with Naruto." laughed Ino. "Hey, wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "What makes you think that Sasuke-kun likes you forehead girl?!"

"Because he does, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted.

_'Oh no Naruto!'_ So then Iruka took off to look for Naruto to worn him of Sakura's plan.

**End Flashback**

Now Iruka was trying to hurry for his life to find Naruto. He rounded a corner and ran straight into a wall. A wall named Kakashi.

"Iruka, how nice to see you." Kakashi gleamed.

"Sorry Kakashi, no time to speak." Iruka quickly said. He ran down the street and rounded another just to run into a gate. A gate named Sasuke. Sasuke Yamaguchi. (**Ingome**: **Lol**) Nah he really ran into Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sorry Sasuke. Wait! Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked breathless.

"He's on a mission. Why?" Of course Sasuke wanted to know anything that had to do with Naruto; I mean Naruto's his dobe. Duh.

"You will not believe what I overheard Sakura telling Naruto." So Iruka proceeded to tell Sasuke the story. By the time he finished, Sasuke was beyond pissed.

"I can't find Naruto to tell him so could you tell him when you see him."

"Hn." Sasuke walked away thinking about what he would do to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was reading a romance book when she heard a knock at her door. "I'm coming." She called to the unknown person at the door. When she opened the door she almost squealed. 

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. She was going to cling to his arm when suddenly he roughly pushed her back into the house and walked in himself.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. Sakura was scared. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Was he trying to rape her, because if that was the case she would act willingly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun if that's what you want then you should have just asked." She said blushingly.

Sasuke came up to her and grabbed her by her hair.

"Listen here bitch! What makes you think I would go out with you for any goddamn reason in this world? I hate you so much I want to kill you. What makes you think you can play with people's emotions like that! How could you do this to Naruto when he likes you so damn fucking much? Just know I would near ever go out with you or any other girl! I'm GAY! FUCKING GAY! Get that through you retarded pussy brain bitch!" With that said, Sasuke let go of her and walked to the door. He turned to look back at her. "Sakura." He called to her.

She looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. "Stay away from Naruto or you'll regret being born." And he left leaving Sakura to think about what just happened.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

When I got home I thought about what I did and I felt joyful yet disappointed. Why? I felt joyful because I finally got Sakura off my back, but disappointed because Naruto was going to be angry with me when he finds out what I did to Sakura. It's not my fault; love makes you do crazy things.

* * *

Normal POV 

_Ring ring._ "Damn. Just got here and people are already calling me." The Blondie picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"N-Naruto? We need to talk."

Naruto frowned. Something sounded wrong with Sakura. "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Just meet me at the bridge tonight at 9:30." Then she hung up.

'Hmm? Something wasn't right. I guess I'll find out tonight.'

* * *

**Ingome**: See now isn't this longer than the other chapters? I think. Yeah…please review it might help me feel better. Anyways before I go I have a trivia for you. Name this song: 

So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right

So if one of you answers this song right within 3 days I'll update by Sunday. It's a promise and I always keep my promises. Ja ne!


	6. Turmoil Within Team 7

**Ingome**: Told you I would update. So, about this chapter. I was going to make Sakura do one thing, but I decided to make her do another. Yes, there will be a twist in this chapter. Muahahahahahaha!!! Sorry if I updated later than you thought I was, but Saturday I had to go with my mom to work and today I had to finish my freakin long 5 page outline on nonmetals and crap. Enough of that, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: There's nothing in this world that I own. I don't even own my body; my mom owns it until I'm 18.

* * *

Naruto was very nervous about his date tonight. Technically it wasn't a date, but he let his mind linger around the idea of it. Straightening his hitate, he grabbed his keying and heading out the door toward the bridge.

On the way there, he couldn't help but wonder what Sakura meant.

**Flashback**

"Hello?"

"N-Naruto? We need to talk."

Naruto frowned. Something sounded wrong with Sakura. "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Just meet me at the bridge tonight at 9:30."

**End Flashback**

_'Nah.'_ He thought. Maybe it was his imagination. Iruka did say he had a wild one. Suddenly Naruto stopped. He felt as though someone was following him. He turned around looking for the unknown presence.

"H-Hello? Is anyone t-there?" he called. No answer.

The blonde quickly started back walking towards the bridge. He still felt as though someone was following him. By that time Naruto took off in a full sprint. He ran around a corner and stopped. He looked back around the corner to see if anyone was there.

_'Nope. Not a soul out here.'_ Naruto turned around to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at him. Of course the first thing to do was to scream, but he was scared breathless.

"S-S-S-S-Sakur-ra-ch-chan!" he choked out. "W-What are you doing h-here?" As soon as he said that, he felt very stupid.

"I told you to meet me here remember, baka!" _'This idiot better be acting!'_ Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she frowned at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you. It's really hard for me to say this so listen carefully." She planned this out and if it went well — no, it will go well.

"Do you remember when you were gone on that mission a yesterday?" Naruto nodded so she continued. "Well Sasuke-kun came over my house that day. At first I thought he was just visiting, but that was until he pushed me on the floor." She cried.

Naruto gasped. "I asked him what he was doing but he just ignored me and grabbed my hair. He tried to kiss me, but I was resisting. Then he tried to… he tried to… r-rape me!" Now she was crying (fake of course) and she threw her arms around Naruto.

Now Naruto was shaking with rage. He was fuming with hatred. He could not believe what he was hearing right now. Off all the things to do… It seems Sasuke was always trying to take what was his. Well not this time.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, that bastard will regret ever doing that to you when I'm done with him.

Sakura nodded while smiling behind Naruto. _'Now Sasuke-kun will come crawling to me. SHANNAROU!'_ Both Sakura and Naruto never noticed the unknown figure walking away.

* * *

Sasuke was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. He gargled some cool water and spat it out. Wiping his mouth with a towel he walked to the door.

_'Who in the hell is at the door this time. Better not be those fangirls again.'_ However when he opened the door it wasn't the fan girls, it was…

* * *

_'I'm going to kill Sasuke when I see him!'_ Naruto's inner self screamed. In fact, he was on his way toward Sasuke's house as we speak. Jumping on a rooftop he decided this way was faster. Finally he jumped down in front of a gate thinking, _'I'm here.'_

* * *

Sakura was very pleased with herself. She was smarter than she thought. At first she was going to break up with Naruto and just leave it at that, but then she came up with a brilliant idea. She grabbed her pillow and squealed into it.

"This is one of the best days of my life. Nothing can ruin it." She sighed. That was until the phone rang. Picking up the phone she said, "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence then, "Sakura Haruno, I know your secret." Came a voice.

"Huh? What secret? Who is this." She questioned.

The voice chuckled. "Sakura, I thought you were a genius. This is Shino."

"Bug-boy!" she shrieked. "What do you mean you know my secret?"

Shino sighed. "You're the dumbest smart person I know."

Now Sakura was mad. "I am NOT dumb!"

Shino chuckled once again. "Maybe I should stop toying with you. I know what you told Naruto. I also know what Sasuke told you. I am going to tell Naruto and Sasuke your plans."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Y-You wouldn't."

"I would," he said, "in fact I'm about to go to Sasuke's right now. Good bye Sakura."

"NO!" she screamed, but he had already hung up. She threw her phone at the wall and it broke into many pieces.

_'He's not going to tell Sasuke anything if I get there first.'_ She took off for the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

Sasuke opened his door and was surprised to see Ino on his doorstep. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Are you here because of what I did to Sakura because if so you can just fuck off."

Ino quickly shook her head. "Yes, I'm here because of Sakura but not because of what you did to her. I'm here to tell you what's really happening."

Sasuke looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Ino looked down at her shoes then back at Sasuke. "There's going to be turmoil within Team 7 and Sakura's planning to make herself the center of it."

Sasuke glared at Ino. "What do you mean "turmoil" and what is Sakura planning?"

Ino sighed. "Sit down Sasuke. This is going to take some time to explain."

* * *

**Ingome**: It's way longer than the others and I updated sooner. YAY! Yeah there were people who got the trivia question right. I love that song. So here's another trivia question:

What's that movie called that has Shila Buff in it and he plays a kid with a mental illness?

Please review and I'll update even quicker. Ja ne!


	7. Secret's Out

**Ingome**: I bet you think this is another sorry message from me, but guess what?! IT ISN'T!! OMG! This is an actual chapter yeah! I bet you think that means I found my jump drive. Yea….I didn't. ;; I still can't find it, but I decided to update for real now. YAY!

**Disclaimer**: Owning Naruto is like me trying to pass geometry with an A…impossible!

Secret's Out!

* * *

He was about to head through the gates when something jumped in front of him.

"Aah!" Naruto shrieked. He quickly reached for his kunai when the shadow said, "Naruto, calm down!"

Naruto looked up at him shocked. "S-Shino! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

Shino pushed his shades up to his nose swiftly. "I'm here to stop you from fighting Sasuke."

Naruto glared at Shino coldly. "Why are you trying to stop me? I bet you know what Sasuke did and you're just on his side!"

Shino sighed deeply. "Naruto, I'm not on anyone's side ̶"

"Then why are you trying to stop me!" he bellowed. Shino quickly grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Help! I need an adult!" Shino dragged the screaming Naruto behind some shrubs and put his hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto's words were quickly dimmed.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Naruto muzzled. "Shh! Look towards the gates." Shino hissed. Naruto hushed and looked at the gates. At first he didn't see anything. He was wondering if Shino had gone crazy when he saw her. Sakura had just rushed through the gates and was heading straight for Sasuke's house.

"Now Naruto, I'm going to let go of you and I don't want you to say anything. Understand?" Naruto nodded his head quickly. Shino released his hold on Naruto who was about to say a million things until he saw the look he got from Shino.

"I don't have anytime to explain this to you so I'm going to let you hear it yourself directly from Sakura herself." He grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him towards the gate.

"Wait." Naruto said. "I still don't get it. What do I need to hear from Sakura? And slow down!"

Shino kept going without stopping. "You're going to hear how she's about to betray you." Naruto's cerulean eyes widen and his face filled with shock as they walked to Sasuke's house.

**

* * *

**

Time went by as Sasuke stared at Ino. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. Either let her come inside and trick him into something, or stay outside and have her tell him everything with his sharingan out watching her. The latter seemed like a good idea. He stepped out into the cool night air still watching Ino's every move.

"I'm not going to do anything," she stated as she saw his eyes change to the sharingan.

He smirked coolly. "Just a precaution." Both Sasuke and Ino turned to see Sakura running towards them. _'Great!'_ Ino thought. _'What better way to expose Sakura than Sakura exposing herself.' _She looked up at the trees. _'And Shino has Naruto with him and they're in position. This couldn't have gone any better._'

What Ino didn't expect was Sakura trying to punch her lights out. Ino quickly dodged it. "Sakura you baka! What are you doing?" Ino yelled.

Sakura glared at Ino. "The question here Ino is what are YOU doing?!"

Ino stood up straight and dusted imaginary dirt off herself. "Simple. I'm here to tell Sasuke about your plans."

Sakura smiled sweetly though her eyes were pure hate. "Sure. Go ahead and tell him how we're going to live together forever and have lots of kids." She even batted her eyelashes a couple of times.

Sasuke felt very queasy at that point. Was she a psycho or what?

"No you bitch!" Ino sneered. "Tell him how you plan to use Naruto to get Sasuke to go out with you."

Sakura snorted. "As if! I would never do that to Naruto. I'm just going out with Naruto to make him happy. He has been asking me forever to go out with him."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I know for a fact that you were only going out with him to get to me. Don't lie to me Sakura."

She grinned at them both. "Well I suppose since you already know I shouldn't lie." Sakura giggle and flipped her hair. "Now what do the little kitties want to know?"

"Well for starters," Ino started, "how about you tell us why you're doing this?"

Sakura rolled her eyes disdainfully. "I thought we already established this? I'm doing this to be with Sasuke-kun of course!" she smiled at him. Sasuke felt his insides burn.

"Then tell me, Sakura. If you're doing this to be with me, what is your plan?" Sasuke couldn't wait to hear the crappy plan she came up with.

"Hmm. I guess I should tell you Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed. "Well here begins a long tale. It all began two months ago right after that B-rank mission we had. When we got back I wasn't much tired and I wanted to do something fun. So I asked Sasuke-kun if he wanted to go out for dinner and like always he said no."

"So I started my walk home when sudden I felt the urge to go to Ichiraku's. When I got there I saw Sasuke-kun and Naruto eating ramen. Of course I felt outraged. Sasuke said that he had something to do so that's why he refused me, but I didn't know that something had to do with Naruto. I'm no fool. I knew Sasuke had feelings for Naruto, but I didn't want to believe it."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say?" Ino asked.

"Listen Ino and stop interrupting!" Sakura snapped. "I ran home crying wondering why Sasuke didn't like me. I remember running past the bridge when I tripped. I don't remember must from that point. I woke up and saw that I had hit my head on some rocks which knocked me out for a while. But not only did they knock me out, they gave me a great idea. If I could go out with Naruto, I could get Sasuke jealous enough to say something to me about it. I wanted Naruto to fall in love with me so he could be under my complete control. If I had Naruto under my control, I would have Sasuke too seeing how he would do anything Naruto told him to do and how Naruto would do anything I told him to."

Sakura laughed joyfully. "Isn't that a great plan?"

Sasuke cringed. "You are sick Sakura. You need help."

"Help?" she spat. "You think I need help? I don't need help. If anyone needs help that would be you. You're the one in love with Naruto!"

"I don't understand this. If you knew Sasuke loved him, then why did you do this?" Ino asked.

"Because I love him!" Sakura cried.

"No you don't! You think you do, but you don't. You're mixing up lust with love Sakura. He doesn't even love you!" Ino remarked.

"Yes he does!" she was crying now. "Sasuke-kun loves me, he just doesn't know it. We were meant for each other!"

"Like Ino said," Sasuke started, "I don't love you."

Sakura screamed a horrifying sound. "Look what you did Ino! You ruined it al!" She screamed again and launched herself at Ino. Before she reached the blonde kunoichi, something grabbed hold of her.

Slowly Sakura looked up straight into the eyes of a blood red demon ready to crush her. She winced as the hands holding her squeezed tightly. Suddenly a snap sound was heard. Her screams pierced through the night.

**

* * *

Ingome**: Well that's not long as the one I originally wrote. In fact this whole chapter is different, but I can't find my jump drive which sucks because I really need it especially for my projects, but ah well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that took me forever to finally post. I'm very lazy and I procrastinate a lot. Thanks for reading. A review would be nice please. 


	8. Break the Ice

**Ingome: Well it's been a long time since I updated, but finally I'm back! The chapters are going to get better now and more exciting. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Naruto characters (unfortunately) so don't sue.

**

* * *

****Break the Ice**

As Sakura's Screams filled the air, Ino cringed. She looked up to see Naruto squeezing Sakura's hand, breaking the bone. Her eyes widen as she stared at Naruto's blood red eyes.

Sakura screamed again, tears rushing down her face. "Stop it! Please, stop!" she screamed. Naruto apparently didn't hear her. He continued to crush her hand.

"Naruto, stop." This time it was a different voice. Naruto looked up at Sasuke confused. "What do you mean stop? Did you not hear what she just said?!" he shouted. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. Finally he sighed and let go of her hand. Sakura quickly jumped up looking extremely frightened.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly, though his voice was hard. "Please leave before you are hurt even further." Sakura stumbled up frightened. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke before departing. Shino and Ino quickly left a second after her.

So there they were. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, wondering what to do next. Naruto felt awkward a little bit. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was so confused in his thoughts he didn't realized Sasuke had walked up to him until he said, "Dobe."

Naruto looked up startled. "S-Sasuke…I'm sorry. I guess…I g-guess I was so fooled by Sakura that I didn't even notice what she was doing to us."

"Neither did I." said Sasuke. "She had us both fooled. I didn't think Sakura would go so far with her obsession." The atmosphere was quiet with deafening silence.

"Um…Sasuke? I know this may seem like a crazy idea now, but forgive Sakura." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke looked at him questioning Naruto's sanity.

"I-I mean, Sakura needs help and we can give her that. So what do you say?" Naruto glanced up nervously. Sasuke was going to disagree until he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke sighed.

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt.'_ He thought. "Sure dobe." Sasuke answered.

Naruto let go of the breath he had been holding since he asked the question. "Gomen Sasuke. I really owe you one." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Suddenly the tension went down, but it was getting awkward. Naruto pushed his fingers together and blushed slightly. "So I'll see you later teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked back towards his house and Naruto started the walk home. Walking back Naruto sighed to himself. _'No matter what, after tonight, things are going to be different with Team 7.'_

* * *

**Ingome: At first this chapter was suppose to be way long, but I had to shorten it because of my brother wanting to get on the computer. Well I hope you like this chapter. A review would be nice.**


End file.
